The prior art is well documented with examples of plasticized or resinous based pallet constructions. In each case, the pallet construction includes some form of reinforcement or support, around and/or over which is applied a synthetic composition. A shortcoming of the prior art is the ability to produce the pallets in volumes satisfactory for demand.